<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Where it Hurts by cloaks_or_daggers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925807">A Kiss Where it Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers'>cloaks_or_daggers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the pain you can't see hurts the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Kisses [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Where it Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Yao lies still, letting Yutong convince himself that there are no more injuries that he might have been hiding from him.  His stomach tightens with guilt when Yutong's eyes narrow in anguish each time his gaze wanders back to the ring of fingertip bruises around his neck.  Zhan Yao's glad that’s all there is, not just for the physical pain, but because he’s not sure he could take watching Yutong suffer more.</p>
<p>The bruises are an uncomfortable pressure, but that's all; they're not worth causing the tremble in Yutong's fingertips as they trace the discoloration with barely-there touches.  He tips his head back at the first soft brush of Yutong's lips to his neck, letting him take whatever he needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>